


space is cool

by They_Call_Me_Asshole



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Kyle Broflovski, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Top Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Call_Me_Asshole/pseuds/They_Call_Me_Asshole
Summary: "So...you like space?""Yeah, man, space is cool."
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Highschool isn't what lost preteens think it is. It's not parties every Friday night and snotty popular kids. It's like middle school but with more sex. Way more sex. Sex in the bathrooms, in the cars parked in the lots, and nearly everywhere remotely private. Highschool is assignments you either do the day you get it or do the night before it's due. It's being unsure of which friends to sit with anymore. It's speculating whether or not that person who sits next to you finds you attractive. 

Kyle Brovfloski is far from being ready.  
The transition from Elementary to Middle school had already been hard. Having so many different classes to get to and losing recess had been overwhelming. Kyle had always been a smart kid and he was determined to continue to be. He got straight A's all throughout Middle school and even locked down Valedictorian with Wendy Testaburger closing in a close second. She had been so upset, Kyle knows because Stan had comforted her instead of congratulating Kyle. Later, Stan warned Kyle that Wendy had now decided Kyle was less than a friend. 

Walking into South Park Highschool had made Kyle want to turn around and walk straight back home to his warm and cozy bed. He just want to snuggle his face into his pillow and wiggle his feet on the insides of his socks. Luckily, Kyle has Stan. 

Stan is Kyle's best friend. He had been since they were in diapers. They had been like brothers all throughout their short lives. Kyle had nearly ruined that when he realized the massive crush he had on Stan. Kyle's heart would stutter every time Stan would enter the room and his breath would hitch noticeably. Kyle still had a lingering romantic feeling for Stan but it wasn't as strong as it had been in the seventh grade. In the seventh grade, when Stan got really into football and began to build a broad chest and shoulders, narrow hips and —god— The Jawline. Stan had become so defined and built, it was difficult for Kyle not to imagine his best friend pinning him against the wall and—

Stan is Kyle's best friend.  
Now they're in Highschool, and Stan had been the first to welcome Kyle to their first day. Kyle spotted Stan sitting on the benches near the entrance with Kenny and Cartman. The four of them were still best of friends with new additions of Butters and Jimmy who were absolutely hilarious together. They all still got into some crazy ass shit that, honestly, Kyle was getting tired of. 

Kyle is going to turn 15 soon, and going on wacky adventures isn't apart of his plan to get into Yale. Or, Harvard or Stanford or..well he wasn't very sure where but definitely somewhere good. Kyle needs to turn a new leaf. 

"Ky-ahl!" Cartman greeted with his strange accent. "So good to see you." 

Kyle raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to Stan who was flashing him a comforting smile, as if saying 'It's okay, he's not up to anything crazy.'  
"What's up?" 

"Red Dead Redemption 3 is releasing in stores on Saturday morning." Stan explained. "Obviously, you're coming with us to camp out Ev Games on Friday?" 

"Hmuu hma hmuu." Kenny said against the fluff of his sweater. 

"Yeah," Kyle looked towards the ground. "I guess so." 

"Awesome!" Stan grinned and looked towards the hallways that were beginning to get crowded. 

"We should get going." Kyle pointed out. "Where do we find our homeroom?" 

"Hmom hma hmor." 

"Thanks, Ken." 

______________________________________________________

Walking into Mr. Gay's room brought ease to Kyle's anxiety. Kyle didn't see anyone he really talked to a lot and he found that to be a good thing since this is homeroom and science class. Kyle always found math way easier than science, so less friends meant more attention he can put to the class. 

Shifting his green backpack down his arm, Kyle slid it onto a chair next to an empty spot. He sat down and took out his pencils, science journal, and his reading book. He knows science won't start until after homeroom period, but since he's staying in the same classroom he might as well. Kyle was in the process of opening his book up when the chair next to him scooted back. Kyle looked up and smiled at Craig Tucker. 

Craig flipped him off, as usual, and sat down. He slapped his book against the table and made eye contact with Kyle. Kyle stared a bit longer than he should have. Craig looked, well, different. 

Craig had always been thin, lanky almost. When Kyle thought of him, he thought of a sewing needle bent at the neck. Craig had always been tall, so his posture wasn't the best because of it. He still has the slouch, but now his chest is a bit bulkier and his hips are narrower. His calves noticeably muscular against his black skinny jeans and —god— his Jawline. 

Kyle is beginning to notice a trend.  
"What're you staring at?" Craig drawled his eyes not entirely focused. 

"Nothing, man." Kyle shrugged and flipped his book to the page he had left off on. "Just haven't seen you since last school year. You look taller." 

Craig nodded and leaned back against his chair. Mr. Gay instructed everyone to read silently once the bell rung. 

____________________________

When Homeroom ended and the 5 minute passing period came, Kyle stayed in his seat reading. He heard Craig shoving his book back into his blue backpack and taking some thing out in exchange.

Kyle turned to eye Craig. "So, how was your summer?" 

"Uneventful." Craig answered curtly while stacking his binder on top of a journal. Kyle frowned, he knew Craig had always been a one-word kind of guy but it still bothered him. 

"How's Tweek?"

"Good."

"You guys go anywhere cool recently?"

"Park."

"Oh, well, that's cool." Kyle smiled thinking about Craig and Tweek at the park having a good time. Maybe Craig talked more with his boyfriend? Craig simply shrugged and stared across the room. Class begun not that long after. 

"Well, class, welcome!" Mr. Gay introduced himself and, contrary.to his name, he was probably the straightest guy Kyle.has ever met if that's even a thing. He's the definition of heterosexuality. He had a wife and two kids who he had moved to South Park not.long ago. He has a Doctorate and wanted to do studies across the country. Kyle thought this guy is pretty cool. "Now, I know group.projects isn't exactly the awesome-est thing to do but-" a groan came from the class. "I need to see if where you all are sitting works. You know, work dynamic. So in these.next couple of weeks, maybe 3, you will be working on a Mouse in a Maze project with the person sitting next to you."

"What if we didn't get to choose who we sat next to?" Leroy asked from the back of the class. Kyle turned to see him sitting next to Vanessa. Kyle didn't blame him, Vanessa is new in town too. Well, new-ish, and she has always smelled like sweaty armpits and she is obsessed with vampires so everyone called her Vampits. Kyle doesn't, he has respect for people unlike some of his classmates. But, again, he wouldn't want to be Leroy. 

"Tough luck, maybe make a new friend, eh?" Mr. Gay smiled. "You will be working in and out of class. I'll pass out some sources so you can settle on some research. Also, this school can't afford actual Laboratory Bred Mice so we'll have to use some robot ones, kay?" 

As the papers got passed around by some volunteers, Kyle turned to Craig to decide how they'd work on the project. 

"So you wanna meet up after school? Maybe my place?" Kyle offered.

Craig shook his head. "Not yours. Mine." 

"Why?" 

"Your mom freaks me out." Craig said in his monotone voice. 

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Fine. When? Everyday? 'Cause Wednesdays don't work for me I have basketball practice. Oh, and neither do Tuesdays, I've got Aerospace." 

Craig's eyebrows shot up. "Aerospace?"

"Uh, yeah." Kyle raised a brow in confusion. "It's a club, we don't actually engineer cool shit like I thought we would but we do talk about space and NASA and stuff." 

"Cool." Craig's interest faltered. 

Kyle waited for an answer to his previous question, but when he didn't get it he sighed and asked again. "So when do we meet?"

"Mondays, Fridays, and the weekend." Craig drawled. 

"You do something on Thursdays?" Kyle asked, trying to learn more about Craig. 

"Yeah." was Craig's expected answer. Kyle sighed and shrugged. 

"Okay." 

The rest of the class was reading and annotating the printed sources Mr. Gay handed out. They were on how to.inject real mice, what types of tests have been run before, different maze types; to name a few. When the bell rang, Kyle expected Craig to up and leave. Instead, Craig stood and waited for Kyle to stand. Kyle eyed him suspiciously. 

"Here." Craig handed Kyle a slip of paper. "I never gave you my number. Text me so we can talk about the project and stuff." 

Kyle smiled and tucked the paper into a safe pocket in his backpack. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say to me." 

"Don't get to excited." Craig shrugged and walked out the classroom. 

Kyle let his shoulders relax, had he really been that tense?

___________________

When lunch came, Kyle had become welcome to Math, Spanish 1-2, and Art. All classes he had with Craig and in every class, Craig sat next to him. Kyle didn't mind, he was actually beginning to like the smell of Craig's cologne. It smelled like chocolate and smoke and wood, it smelled surprisingly good. 

Kyle walked into the large cafeteria and spotted Stan with Kenny and Eric in the far table near the left corner. Kyle made his way over and sat down next to Stan facing Kenny and Eric.

"How's your first day going?" Kyle asked Stan with a smile. Kyle had Stan for Spanish 1-2 but not much else. 

"Fine. Wendy keeps texting me about her student council shit." 

"Oh yeah! She got voted president during the summer right?" 

"Yeah." Stan shrugged. "She's..she's amazing, y'know? Like, she does all these things already and she has such a good heart but...but Kyle I don't know if-" 

Stan was interrupted by Craig taking a seat next to Kyle. The table went silent and they were all staring at Craig who looked calm. As if he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. Kyle glanced over at Token who was sitting on the table two rows over. Usually, Craig would sit with Token, Clyde and Tweek but instead here he is...next to Kyle. 

"Um, 'sup dude?" 

"I want in." 

"On?" Kyle chuckled. "I'm not a mind reader." 

"Aerospace." Craig made eye contact and Kyle realized how blue Craig's eyes were. They were so blue they were grey. Like smoking ice. 

"Oh, yeah dude for sure. I'll text you where we meet and stuff." Kyle smiled. 

Craig nodded. "Cool." 

"Cool." 

Craig stood back up and went over to Token's table. Kyle watched Craig walk away without another word while Stan, Cartman, Kenny, and now Butter watched Kyle through confused and shocked eyes. 

"The f-ah-ck was that?" Eric snorted. 

"Hmeahmuh hmyl, hma hmuh." Kenny supported. 

"He's my science partner." Kyle said while poking at his salad. 

"You sat next to him?" Stan asked in disbelief. Turning to face Kyle. Kyle shook his head. 

"No man, he sat next to me. Look, it doesn't matter. Craig ia a chill dude and he just wanted to know about the aerospace club I'm in because I mentioned it."

"Come to think of it," Butter chirped "he's sat next to you in every class I have with you too. In Math and Art."

"And in Spanish." Stan grumbled. "I had to sit in on the table next to you to talk with you."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "It's not a big deal, okay? We've been talking about the project all day." 

Stan shrugged and looked down. "Whatever man." The table went back to talking about random things like the President and food and games. Up until there was about 5 minutes of lunch left. "Are you going to my place after school?" Stan asked "We can play Guitar Hero."

"I thought you guys swore off of Guitar Hero?" Butters asked. 

"We just avoid a million." Kyle explained. "And I can't today, I'm going over to Craig's place." They all shot him a look as if to say 'oh really?' but Kyle shook his head. "For the project."

"Whatever. If you can come then do it before six because my Grandpa is coming for dinner." Stan patted Kyle on the back and they all parted to their next classes. 

____________

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. It was the first day, so most teachers took the day as an introduction for rules and guidelines. Kyle had Craig for every class. In PE, they were partners. In English, IED and Computer Science, they sat next to each other. Either Kyle would sit next to Craig, or Craig next to Kyle. They both found that they enjoyed talking to each other. Their conversations were filled with information that was worth listening to because they both liked to learn new things. Craig was so infatuated with space that Kyle had even learned new things about it from him. And Kyle had lots to bring to the table about engineering and physics. 

Despite Craig's..lack of enthusiasm in most his conversations, Kyle really got him to show a little more emotion than just "statue". Kyle was even excited to go to Craig's house today after school. Craig is exactly what Kyle needs to be normal. Even in Peru, in elementary school, Craig had been the voice of reason. Knowing how to say "no" and that's what Kyle needs to learn to be like. Hanging out a little more with Craig will prove effective. 

So after school, Kyle caught up.with Craig near the entrance/exit of the school. "Hey man." Kyle greeted with a smile. Craig nodded towards him and started walking. Kyle followed next to him. "How was your day?" 

"You should know." Craig pointed out. 

Kyle smiled. "I guess, but I'm not attached to you hip. Or your brain. I don't know everything." 

Craig groaned playfully. "Do you have to?" 

"Yes, I am absolutely and utterly obsessed with your personal life." Kyle joked. Kyle noticed Craig's lips twitch into a smile for a second. 

"Cute. My day was fine." 

"Don't be such a Debby Downer," Kyle elbowed his side. "Say your day was great because I definitely made it so." 

Craig rolled his eyes. "My day was eh." 

"Oh no! Doctor we're losing him!" Kyle teased while tickling Craig's side. Craig coughed back a laugh and shoved Kyle to the side gently. 

"Fuck off." Craig scoffed but his lips were inching upwards. 

"You know you're starting to love me." Kyle grinned. "I'm growing on you, huh?" 

Craig didn't answer because they had reached his house. He stopped in front of the door and stared at the handle before pulling out his key. "Welcome to hell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo i finished my summer class 😐😐 nah i didnt fail anything in school i just take a college class during the summer for the credits 😎 im trying to dodge paying for classes i dont wanna even take in the first place
> 
> SUMMER HAS OFFICIALLY STARTED woop woop

Hell, it is. At least, to Craig Tucker. His sister, Tricia, was sitting on the couch per usual watching Hoarders. She liked the show for the "drama"; Craig is sure the "drama" is the crying. If Tricia is anything, she's definitely insane. She likes to see people sad or something. In the kitchen, his mother was trying not to burn down the food she was trying to cook and his father was doing God knows what to the light bulb. Craig sighed and turned to see Kyle's reaction. To his surprise, Kyle didn't look afraid. He raised a brow, and Kyle turned to notice.

"Dude, my dad was a dolphin once and my mom and I turned Jersey. This isn't crazy." Kyle smiled and Craig felt his shoulders relax. So maybe Kyle isn't that bad. Crazy, sure, but not that bad.

Because, in the morning, when Craig had walked into homeroom and seen Kyle sitting by himself, Craig hadn't wanted to sit next to him. Craig wanted to sit next to Clyde but Timmy had already done so. Craig had scanned the room but hadn't found any worthy seat. So he turned back to see Kyle, whose cheeks were dusted with freckles and whose emerald green eyes were moving back and forth along his things ensuring he had everything he needed. And maybe those green eyes meant good, and maybe Craig's cheeks flushing because of how fucking cute he looks in his green hat means good. 

But then again, Kyle hangs out with the Wackos; Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman always did some crazy shit every year so -in Craig's book- they're Wackos. Craig likes simplicity. Craig likes to wake up in the morning and worry about a math test, not worry about being a sex-addict. Oh yeah, Craig remembers that one. When Kyle and Butters were singled out as sex-addicts and supposedly "killed the alien that made men sex-addicts". How stupid can america be?

"Craig? Is that you honey?" Craig's mother, called. 

"Yeah ma," Craig responded. Tricia looked up briefly from the television and flipped Craig off. Craig flashed his middle finger at her in response and returned to normal when she looked back to the screen. Kyle tilted his head a bit but realized it must be a normal thing amongst them. "I'll be in my room." 

"Okay, sweetie. Dinner will be ready soon!" His mother called back. Craig didn't waste another second, he started up the stairs with Kyle in close pursuit.

Entering Craig's room for the first time was an experience for Kyle, the walls were covered with posters of Red Racer, Terrance and Philip, and NASA/SpaceX. Kyle observed the relatively neat room, sure there was stuff thrown about but at least it wasn't Cartman messy. Kyle spotted a large cage for Craig's guinea pig connected to an even larger cage for the pet to roam around freely. 

Craig set down his backpack against the wall and signaled Kyle to do the same - which he did. Craig sat down on the edge of his bed and patted the seat for Kyle to sit too, he did that as well. They sat in silence, hands dangerously close for Kyle because damn if he'll start blushing. Craig cleared his throat. 

"So, the project." 

"Right, we should probably get started, right?" Kyle pursed his lips and looked at his backpack. Suddenly he had no motivation to do much, the action of walking over and opening the backpack and taking out his books and doing actual work seemed...much, y'know?

"We're supposed to." Craig shrugged, seeming to feel the same. 

Kyle's eyes trailed to the open closet, he spotted a Connect 4 game. "Or," he smiled and bit his lip, "we could play a game?" 

"That is tempting." Craig met Kyle's eyes, who had been unconsciously staring at Craig. "We do have two weeks to do the project." 

"We could probably get it done in a day, if I'm being honest." Kyle snorted. "You're...you're pretty smart." 

Craig grinned, his crooked teeth showing. "You are too." They sat like that for a bit, not really accounting for time just enjoying the peace. Craig seemed to realize their lack of action after a bit because his eyes widened and his pale skin blushed. "We could, uh, do other homework?" 

"Sure," Kyle nodded and smiled faintly. However he would not admit his disappoinment to himself, much less to Craig. He stood up and brought their backpacks. Craig shifted awkwardly as he watched Kyle bring the backpacks over. 

"Thanks," Craig muttered when Kyle passed him his bag. Kyle nodded and they both fished in their backpacks for their homework. 

Craig never really had anyone over to do homework, so he felt a bit strange. Sure, he had his friends over before to hangout but never for homework. He watched as Kyle moved down to the floor with his papers and started to get comfortable. He laid down with his stomach on the floor and his binder with his work laid on the floor parallel to his face. Craig pursed his lips before doing the same next to Kyle. The both swung their legs in sync as they did their homework, which wasn't much considering it was the first day. Occasionally, they would share tips on the math homework or confirm or discuss answers, and before they knew it 6 o'clock had rolled around. Mrs. Tucker was calling them down for dinner. 

Kyle pursed his lips. "Time went by really fast," 

"It was fun." Craig shrugged. 

Kyle sat up when Craig did and they made eye contact. "Maybe," Kyle began "maybe we can do this all the time? Unless you wanna hang out with Tweek, I totally get that I mean, he's your boyfriend so.." 

Craig grinned and placed a hand on Kyle's thigh. Kyle's breath hitched and he cursed himself mentally. "I'd love to." Kyle shivered at Craig's voice. "And - just as an F.Y.I. - Tweek and I broke up two years ago. We just didn't tell anyone so South Park wouldn't go crazy depressed over it again." 

This peaked Kyle's interest, they had broken up? Huh. Craig stood up and Kyle imitated him. They walked out the room, Kyle collecting his things before the fact, and down to the living room. Tricia was helping Mrs. Tucker set the table and Mr. Tucker wasn't anywhere to be found. "See ya tomorrow then?" Kyle smiled sheepishly as he reached for the doorknob. 

Craig grinned with his crooked teeth and nodded before flipping Kyle off. The red head rolled his eyes and left the Tucker establishment. As he walked down the street towards his neighborhood, he heard the Tuckers arguing loudly. Kyle was sure they were probably flipping each other off.


	3. Chapter 3

. Getting home was a blessing and a curse. Kyle had wanted to spend more time with Craig, but he was sure his ma would freak if he stayed out past 6. But, Kyle had to admit, tossing himself onto his soft warm bed was the best part of his day. Sure, there had been the whole challenge of getting past his mother's usual questions; "How was your day?" "Where were you?" etc etc. He's sure that one day he'll appreciate her currently annoying questions but - for now - they are a nuisance. 

Kyle tugged his phone out of his back pocket as well as a piece of paper he had kept carefully next to it. Some surprisingly neat handwriting from Mr. Craig Tucker that wrote out his number. Kyle quickly typed it into his contacts and saved it as: Red Racer 

\------

ME : Hey there ;)

Red Racer : sup.   
Red Racer : Kyle?

ME : who else?   
ME : So Aerospace tomorrow? 

Red Racer : ill be there.

ME : hmmm

Red Racer : what?

ME : So Coffee tomorrow? 

Red Racer : sure. 

ME : So Sex tomorrow? 

Red Racer : what????

ME : darn, I thought I had figured you out 😓

Red Racer : oh

ME : how was dinner?

Red Racer : fine

ME : my shoulders hurt dude

Red Racer : okay

ME : youre supposed to ask "why?" 

Red Racer : why

ME : from carrying this conversation 

Red Racer : ouch

ME : I thought I had broken through to you 😭

Red Racer : oh dont worry, youre still special

ME : awww thats so sweet dickhead

Red Racer : i know, cocksucker, i can be nice too

ME : maybe youll be nicer without that stick up your ass

Red Racer : maybe ill be nicer if you do your job

ME : my job?

Red Racer : im the dickhead  
Red Racer : and youre the cocksucker   
Red Racer : figure it out

ME : kinky

Red Racer : i gotta go

ME : alright see ya tomorrow then sweetheart 😓✌💖

Red Racer : night sweetums 

Red Racer has logged off. 

\---------

Kyle smiled throughout the entire conversation. He clicked his phone off and stared at his glow in the dark star stickers that he had stuck onto his ceiling when he was 7. His mind wandered, today had been...eventful. He had seen Craig Tucker in a light he never thought Craig would ever be in for him. Did he like him? Probably. Did he have a crush? Sure. Would he date him? Most likely. Kyle pursed his lips in thought. Did Craig like him back? 

Well he had mentioned how single he was, very clearly. But Kyle had asked, so does it count? Craig had also been very nice to him. Nicer than expected from any Tucker. The Tuckers were known for their sour mood, but Craig had been very...nice in his own Craig Tucker-ish way. 

Kyle guessed he could only wait and see. He sat up quickly when his phone buzzed. Craig? He turned it on, no - Stan. 

\-------

Stan : you didnt come over??? 😓

ME : I just got home dude 😂

Stan : from Craigs place? 

ME : sorry to leave ya hanging dude but we can hang tomorrow? ME : After aerospace?

Stan : aerospace that Craig is joining? 

ME : yeah and?

Stan : and youre spending a lot of time with him

ME : and?

Stan is typing   
Stan is deleting  
Stan has logged off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah thats right  
> 2 chapters  
> One night  
> 😎 the plot of this isn't gonna come around for a bit, but i have some hard hitting topics 
> 
> Lmk what your ideas/suggest for this fic are ⬇ ill do my best to incorporate them


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Kyle walked into school a little more naturally. He was absolutely stoked to hang out with Craig in Aerospace today. They both had a great interest in space and technology so he knows they'd have a blast together. The bounce in Kyle's steps felt a little more comfortable that day and he no longer felt the gaze of every student on him. He was one of them now -sure- a freshman, still, but the stench of Highschool was glued to his skin. Kyle approached his group, Cartman was occupying himself by putting lipstick on Butters. 

"Hold still, Butters!" He ordered. "We'll never seduce Mr. Gay if you look like a little boy." 

Kyle frowned and glanced at Stan who was staring blankly at his phone. "Hey guys." 

"Oh, hey." Stan greeted, putting his phone away and into his backpack. "How was Craig's house?" 

"Fine. Where's Kenny?" 

"I think he's talking to Red? He likes her, I think." Stan shrugged. "Did you and Craig get the project done?" 

Kyle turned to look at Cartman when he answered. "Almost. What is Cartman doing?" He deflected. Kyle could sense Stan's unease but he knew Stan would keep quiet. Kyle was lying, and it was clear. 

"Oh, heya Kyle! Eric wants me to seduce Mr. Gay so that we don't have to do the project." Butters chirped. Cartman cursed at him for moving. 

Kyle rolled his eyes. "You guys realize Mr. Gay isn't gay? For starters. Second, he's not a pedophile and he has a wife and kids." 

Cartman turned to look at Kyle. "Do you have so little faith, Kyle?" 

Kyle was about to answer promptly, but he instead responded to a tap on his shoulder. Spooked, Kyle bounced gently and whirled around to see who it was. Craig was there, looking at him with a teasing grin. "Sup," Craig snickered. 

"Hey," Kyle laughed in relief. He felt the stares of his friends and turned to look at them briefly before focusing back on Craig. "what's up?" 

"Aerospace? You never told me where to go." Craig shifted his backpack. 

Kyle cleared his throat and blushed. "Right. I was supposed to text you it?" 

"Yeah," 

"It's a little outside of town. We can go together? That way I show you where to go." Kyle offered. 

"Sure, cocksucker, see you after school. Usual spot?" Craig gently tipped Kyle's hat upwards. Kyle gently smacked Craig's hand away. 

"Sure, dickhead." They both laughed as Craig walked away. Kyle turned back to his friends, who were looking at him strangely. Kyle groaned, fed up with this treatment. "What?" He snapped. 

"Why are you weird with him?" Stan answered. 

Kyle's eyes were half open as he stared angrily at the wall. His eyebrows scrunched together. "I have no clue as to what you mean." He grumbled. 

"It's just," Butters started as Eric dusted his cheeks with make up "whenever Craig is around you act as if he's the only one in the room. We were trying to get into your guys' conversation but y'all kept ignoring us. I - I mean it's nothing bad, y'know? It's just that, well, it's a little strange." 

Kyle raised a brow and straightened his posture. "I guess I'm just getting to know him. He's a chill dude." 

"More like you're gay for him." Cartman snickered, tucking away the make up things. "Watch out Tweek, here comes Kyle the Homewrecker." 

"Shut up, fatass!" 

"Make me, jew!" 

Stan groaned loudly and gathered his things before walking off. Not long after, the bell rung and they all scrambled to their classes.

\---------------------

Lunch did not come slow, the day went by fast. Kyle enjoyed spending time with Craig. He had a lot of time to think about what Butters had said and realized the blonde was right. Craig made Kyle feel like they were the only two people in the room. However, Kyle had to understand that the world did not revolve around himself and Craig. 

"Hey, Stan." Kyle greeted when he sat next to his super best friend who was the first to the bench today. 

"Sup." Stan smiled at Kyle. He was eating mac and cheese, Kyle had selected the sandwich. 

"How's your mom?" Kyle asked gently. 

Stan sighed. "She's holding up. The divorce hit her hard, but she need it. I needed it." He emphasized the I. "Living on that farm was torture, man, I didn't even hang out with you as much." 

Kyle pursed his lips. "I missed you." He admitted quietly. Stan smiled up at him. 

"I missed you too, Kyle." He grinned. "I'm glad to be back in town and away from Tegridy Farms." 

"Your dad is crazy, no offense." Kyle laughed before taking a sip of juice. 

"Nah, you're right. He's insane but somehow he always comes out okay." Stan smiled and looked at Kyle through the corner of his eyes. "Your parents are crazy too, though. How's your dad taking the fact that you won't be a lawyer?" 

Kyle groaned. "Dude, don't remind me." He laughed. "He's been on my ass but he's calmed down a bit. I guess he thinks I'll grow into the idea later on." 

Kyle spotted Butters and Kenny walking over. Butters looked as though he had been hit in the eye pretty fucking bad. "Oh, shit, dude." Stan mumbled. 

"Butters! What happened?" Kyle asked worried. Butters and Kenny sat down. 

"Hmarma hmeh hmehm!" Kenny started angrily. "Hm-" 

Butters patted Kenny's back. "I got this." He smiled at Kenny who seemed to relax under his touch. "Cartman got mad, 'cause I didn't get Mr. Gay to be sweet on me." 

"That asshole." Kyle muttered angrily. "Where is he?"

"In the gym," Token spoke up from behind Kyle. He walked up to them. "He's fighting Craig, or at least he's doing whatever the equivalent of fighting for Eric Cartman is." Kyle stood up frantically. "What?! Why are they fighting?!" Kyle sprinted towards the gym and there it was. A crowd of students circling Eric and Craig. Eric had landed a punch on Craig's eye apparently because it was already bruising but Craig had Eric in a headlock right now so it was clear who was really winning.

Kyle made his way towards the front of the crowd, he watched as Eric sputtered and Craig held him tight. He looked angry. "Craig!" Ms. Path called angrily. "Eric!" She made her way through the crowd and pulled Eric away from Craig. "Enough! To the counselings office!" 

Craig's shoulders slumped and Eric groaned along with the crowd. Before Craig could get out if Kyle's sight, Kyle jogged over to him. "Dude," Kyle started "what the fuck happened?" 

"The fatass started spewing shit about Tweek to Mr. Gay." Craig explained, wiping blood from his cracked lip. To be fair, his lips had always been chapped. Cartman didn't throw that good of a punch, he just has a heavy hand. A heavy everything, really. 

The red head frowned and held Craig's shoulder. "Good luck with Mackey." Craig shrugged again and followed Ms. Path and Eric to the counseling office.

Kyle stayed and watched them leave, he noticed Stan come up behind him and gently nudge his shoulder. "Come on, lunch is almost over."

___________

When school came to an end, Kyle received a message from Craig saying he had detention and that he would have to see Kyle until tomorrow. He'd come to Aerospace next week. Kyle felt disappointed, he wondered what Cartman had said about Tweek that made Craig so angry.

Why did it make Craig so angry? Kyle wondered if Craig still had feelings for Tweek. Sure, he said they broke up but then why is he still so protective of him? Maybe they're just good friends. It makes sense, he Tweek, Clyde and Token always hang out together. Kyle can relate to the protectiveness one may feel for a close friend. But it's not like Kyle would fight someone for Kenny or for Cartman. Maybe Stan, but Kyle feels a type of way for Stan. So does that mean Craig feels a type of way for Tweek?

Kyle's head was spinning, so he decided he'd skip Aerospace today. He wasn't feeling up for it anymore.

\--------

ME : You at home???

STAN : yeah why?

ME : Can I come over 🕵

STAN : sure dude

\----- 

Kyle smiled and started towards Stan's house. He's sure Ms. Marsh would give him some sandwiches and he and Stan would play Guitar Hero or some game upstairs in Stan's room. Kyle had been visiting Stan's house ever since Ms. Marsh returned to South Park with Shelly and Stan and no Randy. See, Randy had this whole Tegridy Farms business dealing marijuana (and cocaine????) and the rest of the Marsh family had gotten fed up with his nonsense so Sharon filed for divorce. Now, Kyle has his super best friend back a block away and he came to his house every day in the summer to catch up and hang out. 

When Kyle got to Stan's house, he was greeted at the door by Shelly who was still as sour as ever but chiller. She was just heading out, she said when she let Kyle in. Kyle looked around and Shelly called for Stan, "Hey, gaylord! Your boyfriend is here!" She yelled before leaving with a slam of the door. 

Kyle waited for Stan, who was already in his pajama shorts and tight white t shirt that made Kyle's knees buckle. "Sup," Stan greeted. 

"Hey." Kyle smiled. "Where's your ma?" 

"Grocery shopping." Stan shrugged. "Wanna come up?" Kyle nodded and Stan lead him upstairs. 

Entering Stan's room is much different than Craig's. Stan had posters of women in bikinis and football and occasionally one of Terrance and Phillip that managed to cling onto the walls. His room was a mess, piles of everything everywhere. The smell of B.O. and wood, probably from when Stan goes to his garage and works on projects. Kyle couldn't feel any more at home. 

Kyle tossed himself onto Stan's bed, as he had done so many times before. He stretched and relaxed into the comfiness. His eyes closed and only opened when he realized how awkwardly long the silence had been stretched. "You okay?" He asked when he saw Stan staring at him. 

"You skipped Aerospace? You never skip Aerospace." Stan frowned. 

"Yeah, I didn't feel like going." Kyle shrugged. "It's not a big deal." 

"Does it have anything to do with Craig being in detention?" Stan's voice was acusory and Kyle was beginning to get agitated again. 

"No. Dude, no. I don't get this...fixation you have with Craig." Kyle stumbled over his words trying to find the right ones to use.

Stan rolled his eyes and shucked his backpack into a corner of his room. "Whatever." Kyle pursed his lips and stood up. 

"No, you know what? I've had enough of this attitude! If you have something to tell me; tell me!" Kyle nearly screeched. 

Stan glared and crossed his arms. "Fine. I'm breaking up with Wendy." Kyle's face went from rage induced to concerned. 

"Oh. Fuck. Man, why didn't you tell me?" Kyle approached Stan slowly. 

"You were busy." Stan sighed. "I just...I guess I got jealous too, you know? Of Craig. I know you're allowed to have other friends, it's just..I need you right now, dude." 

"I get it." Kyle nodded. "No, man I get it. Really. You'll get through this, okay? And I'll help you get through this." Kyle held Stan's shoulder. Stan looked at Kyle with a pursed smile but his eyes were grateful. 

"Thanks Kyle." 

"Wanna play Guitar Hero?" Kyle offered when Stan pulled him inyo a hug. 

"Fuck yeah, I do." 

\-----------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle spent that day with Stan, he even called home to make sure he could stay over. Stan hadn't talked about Wendy again, they just played Guitar Hero and watched movies. Eventually, though, Stan and Kyle were getting ready to knockout. They had grown comfortable sleeping next to each other. Stan near the window and Kyle on the side closest to the door, Kyle got up to piss a lot during the night and Stan was a heavy sleeper. 

As they lay, staring at the ceiling, Stan cleared his throat very suddenly. "So Wendy and I were fine, you know?" 

"Right." Kyle nodded, both still staring at the ceiling. 

"Then school started again, and we were planning on going out this weekend to catch up 'cause she's been really busy lately with President stuff. Which is fine. I completely understand, you know, 'cause like I'm sure being President is really hard." 

A breath, Kyle reached to Stan's side and grabbed his hand. They held hands a lot, to them it wasn't strange or romantic. It was a gesture of comfort, "it's okay," the gesture said, "I've got you. I understand. I'm here." 

"What I was trying to tell you at lunch, a couple days ago, was that I feel weird. Like, she's so...amazing? And perfect. But not like, perfect for ME. I don't deserve her. She's kind and hardworking and...and I know you tell me I'm more than what I think of myself but I just can't believe that. I think I have a long way to go - to be okay. Or decent." Stan's thumb caressed Kyle's smaller hand. 

Kyle rubbed his thumb along Stan's index finger too, this one said "I believe in you. I get you and I'm going to help." 

"So yesterday, when you were at Craig's I went over to her house. We were good, we were kissing but then...um..she tried to get heated with it?"

"Sex?" Kyle finally spoke. 

"Yeah. And we have, done..you know?" Stan cleared his throat again, embarrassed. "But I guess all of it got really overwhelming and I stopped her. And I broke it off." 

"You?" Kyle asked in a surprised manner. More of a genuine reaction than teasing. 

Stan chuckled, nonetheless. "Yeah. I did. And this time..it felt real." 

"What did she say about it?" 

"She said 'Okay, Stan. That's okay.' like the perfect being she is." Stan laughed. 

They were quiet again, Kyle even wondered if Stan had fallen asleep. Unsure, Kyle spoke out in a whisper. "So, who would you date?"

"What do you mean?" Stan asked louder, awake. 

"You say Wendy is too perfect. So who is the compatible suitor for Stan Marsh?" Kyle laughed. 

"I don't know." Stan sighed. 

"You know I think you deserve way better than Wendy, right?" Kyle smiled. He heard Stan laugh. "No, seriously. Wendy is perfect in YOUR eyes. She's not in mine." 

"Okay, Mr. Love Guru, who's good enough for lil' ol' me?" Stan teased. 

"No one." Kyle snorted. "You're too good." They both laughed for a bit. Stan chuckled and turned on his side, he nudged Kyle to do the same. Both of them facing the same direction" Stan wrapped his arm around Kyle's waist. Kyle snuggled back into Stan. This was normal for them, they'd done it since forever. 

"Goodnight Kyle. Thanks for listening to me bullshit." 

"I love your bullshit. It's like my very own soap opera." Stan laughed. "Goodnight."

\----------

Kyle groaned uncomfortably when he sensed a prickling hot, and foul smelling, breath hit his ear lobes. Kyle blinked open his eyes and eased himself back against Stan. "Hey," he heard Stan say this time, "Kyle, I need to pee." 

"Oh, sorry." Kyle mumbled before sitting up, Stan maneuvered his way off the side of the bed and shuffled to the bathroom connected to the room. Kyle's attention drew to the clock, it read 5AM. When Kyle heard the toilet flush and the faucet turn on and off, he glanced back up to the bathroom door where Stan walked out and towards the bed. "Dude, why are you up this early? The alarm hasn't even gone off." 

"I guess I got used to it from the farm." Stan huffed when he flopped back into his spot. He signaled for Kyle to lay back down on his arm. Kyle smiled and snuggled against Stan. "Sorry for waking you up." 

"It's okay." Kyle mumbled inti Stan's chest. The hardness of his chest and abdomen was always surprising to Kyle. Not long ago, Stan was a lanky fifth grader. "You 'gonna be able to go back to sleep?" 

"Hmmm," Stan inhaled deeply, his nose nuzzled in Kyle's tangled hsir, "probably not. It's okay though, you sleep - 'kay?" Kyle didn't need any more convincing, his body and eyes felt heavy and pulled him back down into sleep. 

Meanwhile, Stan reached over to the nightstand across Kyle and grabbed Kyle's phone. He wanted to play Among Us. When he unlocked the phone, he saw something interesting - a text from Craig. He didn't want to open the notification - it would mark as read and Kyle would figure it out - so he just slid the top of the screen down to read the notification message. 

From Red Racer:  
Hey cocksucker, u got practice tomorrow right? Come over on thursday. I wanna show u something cool ;)

Stan frowned. Something cool? He thought. What could that mean? Stan forgot completely about the game and placed the phone back down. Maybe he could follow Kyle? No. He would spot him. Or maybe he could just spy on them? Would Kyle be mad? Of course he would be - but Stan REALLY wanted to know what Craig was so keen on showing Kyle. And, further, why Kyle is all of the sudden so buddy buddy with Craig. How cool can he be? He was an asshole.

Stan decided he could probably fall back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday came faster than the other days had. Kyle had spent his Wednesday with Stan in passing periods and lunch, and with Craig during classes. He had gotten Craig's message and replied enthusiastically, of course he'd come over. However, Kyle tried his best to spend time with Stan. He recognized that his friend was hurting and he needed Kyle more than Craig did. 

Practice had gone well, too, Kyle made it to the team as a small forward. Their practices would continue weekly and their first game was two months away. So when Thursday morning rolled along, Kyle tried to keep up his new routine. 

1\. Hang out with Stan out of class.  
2\. Hang out with Craig within class.

Which turned out to be a bit harder than he thought. Craig would come up to him every now and then in the halls and tried to start a conversation, and succeeding. Mainly because Kyle couldn't resist talking to Craig. 

Lunch finally came, and Kyle sat across from Cartman and Kenny with Stan on his side. 

"So, we all good for Friday?" Eric asked while taking a bite out of his ribs. 

"Wait -- what's happening Friday, again?" 

"Kahl!" Cartman whined. "We're going to set up camp for the RDR3 game -- remember? You're the one with a car, jew." 

"Hold up, my DAD has a car that he --sometimes-- lets me drive it with supervision." The red head scoffed. "Besides, I never agreed to driving you guys." 

"Come on Kyle," Stan pleaded, "we can't waste time walking."

"I can drive you." Came a nasally voice from next to Kyle. Kyle looked up to see Craig. "I have a car, but I have rules. So if you want a ride -- you have to agree." 

"Hma hmar hme hmulsh?" Kenny piped up. 

"No food. No drinks. No sweaty clothes -- you have to be fucking clean or else you're not getting near my car. Driver picks the music. Don't slam the doors. No dirty shoes. And by the time you go, if I see a single fucking stain on my car -- someone's gonna get sucker-punched." 

"Okay, okay -- we get it." Eric laughed. "It's not our fault you wanna fuck your car." 

Craig sent him a glare. "I don't have to drive you."

"No!" Stan pleaded. "Dude, we'll take the offer and agree to the terms. Right, guys?" Eric and Kenny nodded and Kyle mumbled a quiet 'yes'.

"Good," Craig shrugged, "see ya later cocksucker."

Kyle waved and flipped Craig off who happily returned the gesture before leaving to his prior table. Stan sighed. "Guess that's our only option since Kyle is chickening out." 

"I'm not 'chickening out', okay? You guys didn't even give me warning and you know how my dad is." 

"Right." Eric rolled his eyes. 

"Why did Craig offer anyways?" Butter chirped from beside Kenny, they hadn't even noticed Butters until now. 

"Kahl probably sucked his dick or something." 

"Hma hmy hme hmall hmu hmcohmuhkme." Kenny giggled and Kyle turned beet red. 

"Fuck you guys. I did not. It's just a nickname." 

"Pretty spot on!" Eric cackled and Kyle flipped him off. Stan picked at his food and watched his friends fall about. 

\----------

After school, Kyle was on his way to meet up with Craig when Stan stopped him. "Hey, dude."

"Hi." Kyle smiled and yanked at his backpack strings. "What's up Stan?" 

"Are you, um, busy? Or something?" 

"Uh," Kyle looked around for Craig, "sort of. Craig and I are gonna work on the project." 

"Right," Stan nodded, "okay. Sure. Could you maybe come over after?" 

"Yeah man. Why not."

"Thanks." Stan waved goodbye and Kyle watched him slowly march off. His attention only taken away when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Craig, Kyle felt his lips twitch to a smile.

"Hey, I'm ready to go." 

Craig nodded, "cool. Let's go." 

"Thanks for offering your car dude," Kyle began to say as they walked, "I honestly didn't know how I was going to break it to my dad."

"Or you could have just said you weren't going to your friends." Craig shrugged. "I kind of knew you wouldn't though, so I came to your rescue."

"Dork. Also, why were you listening to our conversation?" Kyle pinched Craig's side playfully and Craig swatted his arm away but grinned widely with a pink blush tinting his cheeks. 

"Hard not to." He said, almost coolly enough to disguise the blush.

"Riiight," Kyle dragged, "you're totally not obsessed with me."

"Totally." 

\----

When they got to Craig's house, they didn't go straight inside like the last time Kyle was here. Rather, they went to the garage. Kyle watched with undivided attention as Craig pushed up the garage door and walked towards a car covered by a tarp. Kyle set his bag down and watched with a smile as Craig dramatically pulled the sheet away and landed in a pose. "Behold." He said simply. 

Before them was a chevy impala, Kyle wasn't sure the year exactly but it seemed like a classic muscle car type. Black paint job with silver rims and flawless leather seats. 4 door coup, with a metal top. A sight to see. "Wow." was all Kyle could say. 

"I fixed it up on my own -- well, my dad helped some." Craig said proudly. "I fucking love this car."

"Dude, fuck yeah." Kyle laughed. "I would too. Is it good for the road yet?"

"Yeah, wanna get in?" Craig offered, and the grin that appeared on Kyle's face was answer enough. Craig opened the passenger door and held it open for the red head, once seated he closed it. He came to the drivers side and took his seat. He started the car and smiled at the sound of the engine's rumble. They drove onto the road and head off. "Where to?" 

"Take me anywhere." Kyle snorted. "Honestly just want to see how fast this baby can go."

"I like your thinkin'."

Kyle watched as Craig headed off towards the highway, mostly empty -- hardly any traffic near South Park -- and when Craig finally became comfortable with his footing he floored it. Kyle rolled the window down to feel the sharp cool air hit his cheeks and color them red of the cold. His head pressured back towards the headrest. Craig whooped in excitement. 

They continued driving until the beginnings of traffic became clear and signs for other, bigger cities came to. Craig pulled out the exit and parked on the ends of an empty park. It was beginning to get dark, it was sometime around 5 maybe. They sat together in silence, watching the sky turn every color. 

"That was fun." Kyle said softly. "Thanks for inviting me dude."

Craig didn't say anything for a short while, until: "You're the first person I let into this car besides myself." He admitted. Kyle felt his heart swell. 

"I," he was at a loss, "thank you." He turned up to see Craig was staring at him. "That's really sweet.."

Craig blushed and cleared his throat. "So, uh, fuck I feel dumb." Craig sighed. "Am I getting mixed signals or are you--? Like, ugh, 'cause I think you're really...cute and I --"

Kyle snorted and leaned forward, pressing a kiss onto Craig's cheek. "No mixed signals here."

Craig grinned, his confidence regained. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Kyle said quietly. Craig leaned forward and lifted Kyle's hand to place a kiss on his knuckles. "Oh." Kyle blushed. "Dude that's super gay." He heard Craig laugh but he continued to kiss Kyle's hand and Kyle raked the fingers of his free hand through Craig's hair. 

Finally, Craig sat back up. "Can I take you out on a date tomorrow? After that stupid game thing? Since I'm like super gay."

"Yes!" Kyle said way too loudly, he nodded vigorously. "Yes." He said again, calmer now.

On the drive back, they held hands -- and Kyle couldn't be happier.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao i was supposed to post this a long time ago but i hated how it was written :/ sorry for the delay
> 
> Also, how do you guys feel about mpreg? I kind of have been thinking of teen pregnancy stuff lately and wanted to explore it but idk how that would work with this story 🤔 lmk what you think 
> 
> Next chapter is Kyle heading to Stan's house, sorry this was short


End file.
